Fizzy Forest (CC071)
Fizzy Forest is the 76th episode of Candycrush071's Candy Crush. It contains levels 1121 to 1135. It is preceded by and succeeded by . This episode was released on April 1st, 2016. New things *Fire Candy (Level 1121) **They cannot be cleared by swapping them with another candy directly (except if a free switch candy or booster is used), they can however be cleared in a match if the candies swapped to make the match are not fire candies, and they can also be cleared by special candies or candy frogs. They are also helpful when clearing ice/popsicle or chocolate, since they melt any ice/popsicle and chocolate in a 3x3 area around them, even double ice and white chocolate (which has 2 layers). They will become regular candies if they touch a juice tile. *Regular Popsicle (Level 1123) **Similar to regular ice, except it can only be cleared by melting them with fire candies. They will not be cleared by special candies, candy frogs, toffee tornadoes, etc. unlike ice. *Fire Candy Dispenser (Level 1123) *Fire Candy in Licorice Lock (Level 1130) **Fire candies will not melt ice, popsicle, or chocolate while they are under a licorice lock. The lock must be broken first. *Froyo Popsicle (Level 1131) **Similar to regular popsicle, however it doesn't encase any candies inside. Even though they look like they could be a "double popsicle", since it looks like a double ice but colored purple, they can only be cleared with fire candies so the number of layers for popsicle would not make any difference. *Fire Candy in Marmalade (Level 1131) **Similar to fire candies in licorice lock. They will not melt ice, popsicle, or chocolate while they are under marmalade. Levels 071level1121.png|Level 1121 071level1122.png|Level 1122 071level1123.png|Level 1123 071level1124.png|Level 1124 071level1125.png|Level 1125 071level1126.png|Level 1126 071level1127.png|Level 1127 071level1128.png|Level 1128 071level1129.png|Level 1129 071level1130.png|Level 1130 071level1131.png|Level 1131 071level1132.png|Level 1132 071level1133.png|Level 1133 071level1134.png|Level 1134 071level1135.png|Level 1135 Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *This is the first episode not to have any candy order levels since they were introduced in (73 episodes ago). *Level 1132 is the only level in this episode without any fire candies. *Every level from 1132 to 1135 has useless candy bombs, since they have the same amount of moves as the level itself. Additionally, level 1135 has a useless sugar key dispenser that will never spawn any sugar keys since there are no sugar chests in the level. Those were added as an April Fools joke, since this episode was released in April Fools. *Fire candies were originally supposed to act differently than the way they act now. Originally, they were supposed to create candy ashes around them in a 3x3 square that would act like licorice swirls which would continue to be created until the fire candy was cleared with a special candy. This behavior was scrapped since it would be too similar to a evil spawner that spawns licorice swirls. *This episode has 5 ingredient levels, which is an unusual amount of them since this level type is quite rare in this fanon. It's also probably the episode with the largest amount of ingredients levels. *This is the first episode to be released in April, 2016. Category:Episodes